


give shape to your fears

by arctics (antarcticas)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crystal Catacombs (Avatar), Dreams, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Zutara February Flash Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarcticas/pseuds/arctics
Summary: Katara knows him. He's become a part of her.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Zutara February Flash Fics





	give shape to your fears

**Author's Note:**

> day four: in my dreams

Katara is haunted by the boy in the catacombs.

(Katara is _haunted_ by the boy in the catacombs.)

* * *

The first time she sleeps on a Fire Nation boat she thinks about his eyes. She thinks about the way he had closed him and looked at her - the amount of trust that had come between them both at that moment, the way they both knew that they were one - _that's something we have in common._ She thinks about fighting him at the North Pole. She thinks that this time his eyes were not the same. 

She wonders if you can see the same eyes in different people. She wonders if you can see different eyes in the same people. 

The first time she wakes up and looks in the mirror and her eyes are gold. Then she screams. 

* * *

The second time she doesn't sleep in her bed. She practices with the moon, high as it is in the sky, and moves her hands up and down with the swelling of the waves until she is too tired - too tired of healing Aang, too tired of conversations with her father where the words don't quite fit right, tired of the eyes she sees in the mirror - to go back down, and she falls asleep there on the ship's deck. Bato comes out and places a blanket over her. 

She doesn't want the dreams. She doesn't want the past to come forward and the future to come back. But she sees them, and this time she sees ice shards. She thinks of her own mother and then she thinks of another woman, she thinks about a reminder to stay strong, she thinks about passion and strength. 

She wakes up and clutches her throat. It feels warm, like skin. 

* * *

The third time she does not sleep. She does not want the dreams to come. She does not want to feel his fingers on her spine or his scar on her fingers or his eyes on hers. She does not want this monster to keep haunting her. 

The longer it stays with her, the more it becomes of her. The more she does not want it to go away. 

Katara sees the eyes in the mirror. She feels the heat at her throat and worst of all she feels him in her veins, she feels the enormity of her forgiveness. It's terrifying. She wonders if she can keep that, if she can bottle that up and place it in his arms. She wonders if he sees her at night. 

She wonders if her eyes, crying, stay in his mind. 

* * *

Katara knows the boy in the catacombs.

(Katara _knows_ the boy in the catacombs.)


End file.
